


Stay With You 在你身畔 (If I Die Young)

by sixdrops



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1464616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixdrops/pseuds/sixdrops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>因为时间太晚了到后来头脑有点发木，加之太久没写文有点手生……还请见谅QvQ其实是个没头没尾的脑洞OTZ<br/>其实想看BE的话可以在中间某个空行的地方停下来【。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With You 在你身畔 (If I Die Young)

Dean死了。天堂和地狱都已关闭，没有任何方式能够再度拯救他的生命。  
Sam希望某个上帝留下的石碑上能有关闭所有感官的咒文。可惜这恐怕连上帝也无能为力。懊悔和内疚都无济于事，绝望与痛苦在一切“完满解决”的如今更为勃发突兀，像是一个巨大的讽刺。这里躺着的是一个为世界奉献了一辈子的英雄，而Sam却只能为他哥哥献上一场由绝望凝练而成的无声哭泣，作为这场孤单的葬礼上唯一的哀乐。  
Dean死后不到12个小时，在Sam稍微能够控制自己战栗不止的肢体后，他便把Dean的尸体撒上盐和汽油付之一炬。他想起年轻时他和Dean有时会在冬夜里做活儿时就着焚烧尸体的火烤烤手。一不留神那些年岁便已经离得这么远了。他盯着那火，火焰映在他榛绿色的眼里，Dean的模样已经被一簇簇红光淹没。Sam瑟缩了一下。他觉得冷。  
第二天Sam去了公墓。那个公墓被打理得很好。碧绿的草地苍翠的大树和白色的石碑，显得非常平和安宁。他给Dean买了一块地，朝南向阳，背后不远是一颗挺拔的橡树。他想Dean应该会喜欢，或是会嘲笑他娘。但他认为Dean值得这个。这之后的每天他都来看看，直到那块刻着Dean. Winchester的石碑端端正正地被立起来。碑文上写着，“此处长眠着，被深爱和崇敬的：战士，密友，灵魂伴侣及兄弟，Dean. Winchester”，立碑人则刻着Sam的名字。Sam觉得Dean应该拥有更精彩和别具一格的墓志铭，但没有任何句子能够真正形容得尽他哥哥的一生。最终他只能妥协。  
Dean死的一个星期后，Sam带上他的行李——不多,实际上少了Dean的份之后，他几乎都用不上行李袋——包括老爸的笔记,他的笔记本电脑,一点少得可怜的衣物和他俩不离身的枪,坐上了Impala的驾驶座。  
他已经好久没坐在这个位置了。坐上去的一瞬间他总觉得应该配上他哥咋咋呼呼高喊“小心点儿对待我的宝贝女孩！”的背景音。就算是思念过度产生的幻觉也好，他有一瞬间确实希冀能(再)听到他哥哥的声音。可是并没有。只有Impala发动机孤寂的轰鸣在下一刻响起。  
Sam很少再住汽车旅馆。虽然实际上他对独自住汽车旅馆的熟悉程度，仅次于和Dean一起住在汽车旅馆的程度。因为Dean并不是第一次离开人世了，就算他俩Dean安然无恙的时候，也曾数次因争吵而分道扬镳。然而这并不代表着他此刻能够坦然接受。永远都不可能。那种焚身噬骨的疼痛只会不断加深。时间能够治愈伤痛，若你只是得到一道伤口，那么它最后会愈合，全无痕迹或是剩下伤疤；可若你的身体被撕开两半，连脏器也残破不全，那么你应该即刻死去，而永远不可能痊愈。周遭已经有太多痕迹时刻提醒着Sam，Dean再也不可能复活，他并不需要一整间房子的孤寂来烦扰他。他更倾向于躺在Impala狭窄的座椅上，古董车里经年累月传至当今的一分一寸，都是温家兄弟从小到大的记忆。他可以看着车里任意一个角落说出关于他哥哥和他的一个又一个故事，那些回忆包裹着他，伴他度过没有Dean的日日与夜夜。这就够了，他不需要别的住地、别的人来进行无谓的安慰与烦人的打扰，他开着象征着“家”的车，做着他们的家族事业，希冀有一天能在某时某地，安静地于这里长眠，带着他哥哥留在Impala上的最后一丝气味，在天堂或是地狱，与他哥哥重遇，也许他的肉体将会被随意丢弃在某处，但他的灵魂将重新变得完整。  
这是Sam所能想到最好的结局。  
  
“你知道在深夜里默默流泪这码事，就算是你也太娘了对吗Samantha?需要我给你唱摇篮曲吗Sammy？”  
Impala的车灯滋滋作响，半明半昧不住闪烁着。Sam的心脏以不合理的频率疯狂跳动。他的余光可以清楚地看到副驾驶上的那个身影。然而他无法控制自己将头扭转过去正视对方。又或者说，除了心脏之外，他身体的每块肌肉在此刻突然都停止了运作，维持着半躺的姿势可笑地僵硬着。  
“嘿，嘿！听我说，放轻松，伙计！呼吸，呼吸，慢点儿来。对，就这样，”一只熟悉的手将他半揽起来，另一只贴在他胸口帮他顺着气，冷的，但是Sam的整个胸腔仿佛都要在这一个触碰之下灼烧起来，那是希望，是生的温度，“I gotyou, Sammy.”  
他们这样呆了好一会儿。等Sam彻底回过神的时候，他的头正倚在他哥哥的肩膀上。那种坚实感让他一下子全身心放松下来，像是一个被吊在半空濒临死亡的人突然双脚触到了地面。  
“我……我就知道这大概会是最后一线希望，”Sam嘶哑着嗓子，眼睛死死盯着Dean咧嘴笑起来，丝毫不顾他哥哥用“我弟不会是傻了吧”的眼神看着他，“我是说，如果你选择向前走，那么我想我必须遵守以前我许过的诺言，只能就这么让你走了……老天，你不知道，你不知道我有多么后悔……我总在想，如果，如果当粗我敢向你承认我自己也同样自私，是不是就能……这辆车，Impala，Dean，我觉得你如果回来的话，那你一定会附在这辆车上的。”Sam不停地笑着，简直要喘不过气来，然后在嘴里尝到了眼泪的味道，他甚至已经不能确知自己在说什么，语无伦次但却不敢停止，害怕一停下又会回归到无望的死寂中去，“我就知道你对这辆车有着不正常的依恋，老实说伙计，就算它是Impala这也太过了，你这回就承认了吧。你应该感谢我没有把它卖给旧车行或是废铁铺。”  
“哈哈，聪明鬼，”Dean干笑了几声，做了个鬼脸，但轻抚Sam胸口的动作却依旧沉稳而温柔，“你知道你如果那样做，也许也是个不错的选择，你知道，把我气得从地狱爬出来踢你屁股什么的……”  
Sam发出了一声大得吓人的抽泣，把Dean惊得瑟缩了一下，但他很快将自己更加贴近Sam，以便更好地安慰他的兄弟，“这么说，是地狱是吗？他们折磨你了吗？你是怎么逃出来的？”Sam急切地用目光在他哥哥脸上逡巡，如果不是他四肢都在发抖，他会试着用手指去确认Dean灵魂的每一寸，他确定自己之后一定会去做这件事，他需要知道他的哥哥(的灵体，随便怎样)“完好无损”，Dean在死后仍遭受折磨不得解脱的想法碾压着他的心脏，悲愤的怒火甚至使他催生了毁灭这个世界的欲望——他们怎么能？在他哥哥为这个世界，这个操蛋的世界付出了这么多之后，他们怎么能再让他受苦？！  
“哇哦，easy tiger！冷静点儿伙计！”Dean扒拉了一下Sam的头发，Dean走的这些日子里他的头发又长长了不少，Dean似乎颇感兴趣地用手指卷了卷他的发尾。这么亲昵的动作他俩鲜少会做，但每次都会具有神奇的力量，让Sam一下子安定了下来。“我只是打个比方，babybrother。我并没有下地狱。”  
“哦……哦！”Sam露出了一个缓和的笑容，“这么说，是天堂？那儿还好吗？没有我在应该有点孤单，huh？那些长翅膀的混蛋没有来烦你吧？你见到Bobby他们了吗？Cass呢？”  
“我不知道。Sam，我不知道。”Dean语气有些不耐烦，如果让Sam来说，那样的语气和表情一般是在Dean感到不好意思的时候出现的，“我是说，咳，这不应该是很明白的事情吗？你看，我还在这儿。如果我去了天堂和地狱，我现在就不应该在这儿了不是吗？”  
“你是说，”Sam不知道应该摆出什么样的表情，只能愣愣地瞪着他的哥哥，“你真的……”  
“对，对，我没走，我一直在这儿，你满意了吗？”Dean把头扭开来，顺势将Sam推坐起来，“现在你能自己坐起身了吗Sammy girl？我先声明，我拒绝讨论我在学习灵体实体化上的天赋问题，老天爷，你知道慢慢练习控制住自己、并且在过程中不让你发现有多难吗？”  
“什么？Dean？你是笨蛋吗？你应该一开始就让我发现！”  
“被你发现，然后莫名其妙地挨几枪盐弹吗？”  
“我简直不敢相信！”Sam冲Dean吼道，但快乐在内里充盈着他，这种感觉真的久违了，他甚至祈祷天天都能这样和他哥哥吵嘴——天知道他是不是疯了，“Dean，就好像这世界上还会有第二个灵魂选择依附在这台Impala身上似的！”  
“不是Impala！”Dean冲Sam吼了一嗓子，翻了个白眼。但是没有再说下去。  
“等等，”Sam皱起眉头，“你说什么？”  
“没什么，现在下车，换我开。”  
“我说等等，Dean！”Sam拽住Dean的手腕，并且感激他哥哥还没聪明到化成一缕烟跑掉什么的，“如果你附身的不是Impala的话，我们必须弄清楚你究竟附在什么东西上，这样我们才能尽量避免不伤到它，以防你不明不白地离开！你明白吗？！”  
Sam死死地盯着Dean的眼睛，Dean也气鼓鼓地瞪回来。但Dean最终还是在Sam哀求的眼神里败下阵来。  
“不管你在担心什么，我敢保证你担心的那种情况不会出现的。Sam。”Dean叹了口气。  
“我不明白，”Sam执着地说道，“你要为我考虑考虑，Dean。既然你选择留下来，你好不容易回来了……你得明白我没办法接受你再突然离我而去，你明白吗？”  
“我不会的，Sam。我向你保证。”Dean放软了声音，“我哪儿也不去，Sammy。”  
“但是万一，Dean……”  
“我不会因为什么物件坏掉就离你而去的，弟弟。”Dean向他扯出一个笑容，“如果我走了，那就是你不需要我，那我也确实没必要呆在这儿……”  
“我永远不会这样做！”Sam大声打断了他，他最不能接受的便是Dean的自毁情绪，更何况如今他完全无法容忍任何一丁点儿有关于“失去Dean”的想法。然而下一秒Sam却突然想通了什么，倏忽瞪大了双眼，“等等，你不是在说……你的意思是你依附的东西……是我？”  
Dean又开始移开视线，但最终他像是认命了，“没办法，哥哥的责任，照看好我的兄弟(take care of my brother)，看样子我就是逃不开不是吗？”  
“你这个自私鬼，”Sam咧嘴笑道，但语气里满含爱意，他允许自己在此刻不加掩饰，“但现在应该换我看好你了，不让你变成恶灵什么的。你得按我说的来。”  
“对，对，你这个小混蛋。现在你满意了吗，那就快点挪动你的大屁股，坐到副驾驶座来。我得赶紧给你找个汽车旅馆，看在老天的份上，从你的脸色上看真不知道我和你谁更像是鬼魂。你必须先得好好睡一觉，然后再发挥你control freak的特质对所有人发号施令。”  
“你说什么都成，Jerk。”Sam大笑着，几乎是迫不及待地听从了他哥的吩咐。这才是他专属的座位，现在一切终于都回归了正轨。  
Dean惬意地哼哼着，挑了一柄旧磁带塞进Impala的播放器中。狂热的摇滚乐瞬间充斥了车厢，最后一丝孤单也被驱散殆尽。  
“司机选音乐，”Dean冲他得意地挑了挑眉勾起一个坏笑，而Sam无奈地摇着头，这是与那旧磁带一般，被重复播放过无数遍、对他俩而言却弥足珍贵的场景，“乘客靠边站，Bitch.”  
  
-End-  
  
小番外：汽车旅馆  
1.  
“听我说，Sam，我们钱不多，你完全不需要订一间double queen。”  
“对，我可以订一间king-room。但你得跟着我一起来。”  
“好吧。”  
“而且你必须要让我看见！”  
“我一直跟着你呢！你知道我只能跟着你！”  
“我看不见就不能算！”  
“老天啊，你是离不开妈妈的小鬼吗？就这么一会儿！你明白我让你看见的话，那那个女招待也能看见的吧！”  
“那有什么问题？”  
“‘那有什么问题？’伙计！问题大了！她会把我们当成一对儿！”  
“我的天啊Dean！都这时候了你还在担心女招待把你当成Gay？又不是说你能泡她或是怎样！”  
“跟那个没关系！那关系到直男的荣誉！”  
“要我说，你会担心这个就已经够Gay了，Dean。更何况其实……”  
“闭嘴，Samantha！”  
  
2.  
“呼——终于能睡个好觉了。鬼魂真的不需要洗澡吗，Dean？热水还有剩。”  
“不需要，Sammy。并且我很确定鬼魂也不需要睡觉。”  
“哦，我知道。”  
“既然你知道，为什么你还要把我拉来跟你一起睡？”  
“呃……因为我们要了一间King-room？这儿没别的床了。”  
“我可以坐在沙发上看你睡！”  
“哦不，那样太奇怪(weird)了。”  
“两兄弟搂在一起睡觉才更奇怪(creepy)！”  
“反正又不是第一次了，我不明白你为啥每次都要纠结这个……”  
“Sam！”  
“Dean……我说过了，我只是总不安心……”  
“……”  
“Dean？”  
“闭嘴！……快睡，就算我不睡觉，但是把我挤下去的话可不饶你，大脚怪。”  
  
-彻底End啦~-


End file.
